Skeletal Biology and Physics
by zephyrchild
Summary: One bone, a tibia begins a recitation of some of the bones in the body,there are 206, with the skeleton they're using being incomplete how ever will they finish reciting?


Authors note: I own nothing, only love. The_ following story contains adult situations; if this bothers you I would suggest you don't read it._

"Booth!" Brennan yelled back, "Don't drop that it's very-"

Booth pretended to lose his grip on the wooden box, "I'm just kidding." He said when the expression on Bones' face turned from horror to absolute despair. He placed the box gently on the largest table, which was at the centre of the tent. It was already dark outside, so she turned on the electric lantern to reveal the rather well organized lab tent. "Sorry Bones, but this whole dig thing is just getting to me."

Admittedly it wasn't very glamorous, but when she was given the opportunity to come out to this dig in Rome she couldn't resist. Digs in Rome were common, every single time they dig a subway tunnel, they're forced to excavate and then negotiate the subway route around sites of interest. This dig was on the outskirts however and the remains she got called here to examine were spectacular specimens. She began to empty the box of partial remains from a male.

"He was male, approximately 25-30 years old."

"And he got his tibia totally bashed in." Booth pointed to the next bone in the box proudly.

"That's right, although bashed wouldn't be the adjective I'd choose." Brennan regarded Booth with interest; admittedly his knowledge of the term was surprising, "What else do you know?" An unexpected lower tone was creeping into her voice; she tried to shake it off.

"I guess a bit of you rubbed off on me after all. That's a skull."

Brennan looked at him rather unimpressed, "Also called the cranium. What about that one," she pointed to the two bones in the lower arm of the skeleton. She decided not the bother with the individual parts of the skull, at least not yet. She knew Booth was humouring her. She wondered how far she could take it.

"The arm bone?" Booth suggested playfully.

"The radius and the ulna." Brennan responded pointing to the bones and she said their names. Her pupils dilated even further in the dark light and she kept her eyes glued to Booth's face.

"Radius, ulna." Booth repeated, "What about that one?" Booth pointed to the skeleton's shoulder blade.

"Scapula." Bones answered without hesitation, a slight smile beginning to form across her face. She hated to admit it, but listening to Booth list off the bones in the human body was quite stimulating.

"Right, so the shoulder blade is a scapula and the big leg bone is..."

"The femur."

"Femur. But there's not too many bones left in this guy." Booth gestured to the box.

Brennan considered for a moment, "There's another way." She didn't want this game to end, at least not yet.

"Oh? I don't see any more bones around here, do you?" Booth raised his shoulders.

"Yes, I do," Brennan answered emphatically; she reached for Booth's arm and drew it to her collar bone, "Clavicle." She waited for what seemed like eons to her mind which always managed to race through everything.

"Clavicle." Booth repeated gently running his hands along her collarbone which was prominent enough to feel, even through her shirt, "What other bones do you have for me?"

Brennan considered a minute, and reached up to touch Booth's jaw, if he was surprised he gave no evidence on his face, but his breathing intervals were decreasing. "Mandible" she enunciated as clearly as possible running her fingers along his jawbone.

"Mandarin." Booth repeated solemnly with a barely concealed grin. His brown eyes twinkling slightly.

"No, mandible, man-dah-bull." Brennan repeated once again, she wasn't ready to let this game go yet. They were two adults, practically on vacation together, or at least it was a vacation for her. Or one of the closest she'd ever really come.

His hand rose up and made its way to her own mandible, as he rubbed his thumb against the line of her jaw, "Mandible." He repeated, no longer cocky or confident but beginning to sound lower; breathier, their little game was starting to get to him as well.

Their eyes were locked now, Brennan had no intentions of looking away, and she gently ran her arm down Booth's chest, "Sternum." She looked into his eyes; they were more than close enough now. She could hear her own heart pounding feel as her brain began to conjure all sorts of scenarios, each ending the same way.

"What about this one?" Booth dropped his hand slowly from her jaw, running it down her back and along her spine. Making her shiver slightly, but they weren't done yet.

"There's three segments t the spine," Brennan paused, even her voice was getting quieter, "From top to bottom is cervical vertebrae, thoracic vertebrae, lumbar-" Her voice caught slightly.

"All that for a spine?" Booth pulled her in closer.

She grabbed for his hand, a little too quickly, he stepped back. She started at his wrist, "Carpals," moved her fingers gently to along to his hand, "Metacarpals," she said as she raised his hand up gently between them. Hearing Booth recite the names of the bones was really quite stimulating, Brennan decided, feeling desire unmistakeably rise in her own body.

The only response from Booth was a dark look in his eyes and the ragged sound of his breathing.

She gentle moved her fingers up to his, caressing his, "Phalanges." She raised his fingers closer to her mouth, wondering just how much she could get away with. But tasting his fingers seemed like a good way to begin. She wondered absently if Booth was suffering from heat stroke from working in the hot sun. If that was why he was being so pliable with her tonight.

They were really close now, but just as she was starting to bridge the distance between their mouths, Booth's mouth met hers. His lips caressed, and sucked on hers perfectly. The mistletoe kiss came back to her, how perfect it had felt, even though they were putting on a show. She leaned further into the kiss moving her arms to rest against his shoulders. His hands were on her face, in her hair and then descending down to her waist starting to work their way under the dirt-stained clothes she wore from digging most of the day. He pulled her closer almost instantly. As soon as he made contact with her skin Brennan sighed in spite of herself, this was Booth she reminded herself, and that made her smile into his kiss and return it with greater passion. Cataloguing could definitely wait until morning.

Realizing the location they were currently occupying would be inappropriate, Brennan made a split second decisions. She backed up slightly, and grabbing Booth by the hand and wordlessly dragged him out of the lab tent into the balmy Rome night. There were several tents pitched close to the lab tent, hers was set a further distance away. She broke into a slight run, Booth jogging after her. The archaeologists and students at the dig ignored them and continued with their work around a smallish campfire. Writing up field notes left much room for the mind to wander; it was unlikely they even noticed that their forensic anthropologist was half-running to her tent. The tiredness she had been feeling seemed to fade to the back of her mind, at least temporarily. Booth pulled her to him again, his arms wrapping around her once again mouths and tongues meeting once again. Brennan pulled away as they neared her tent. Booth kept his hands on her however, which made it difficult to concentrate.

Brennan fumbled with the zipper on her tent and finally managed to get it open, falling inside it and onto her sleeping bag. Booth rushed in after her zipping the tent shut swiftly before he resumed his ardent exploration of her body. The lack of words was probably for the best, if they started to talk too much they'd talk themselves out of this encounter. He pinned her easily to the ground, her legs wrapping instantly around his waist as she tried to pull him closer. But he wasn't having any of that he pushed her legs down and began the work of discarding their clothes. As he worked the buttons on her shirt, she interrupted him to lift his off and enjoyed the sensation of his well structured body under her hands, and the low sounds that emerged from his mouth in response. As her shirt was tugged rather roughly off her body Booth's mouth finally left hers to explore her throat, her collarbone and her breasts. She felt his arousal as soon as his body dropped closer once again. She raised his head up and smiled into his kiss, working her hands lower to remove his pants. She unbuttoned his pants swiftly and managed to tug them down enough that Booth moved back to yank them off and to remove his boots.

Brennan reached behind herself and unclasped her bra and removed her pants and underwear in one fluid movement, pausing only to pull the boots off of her feet. Booth was fully naked now, and even in the dark she could tell he was as finely formed as she'd imagined. She ran her hand down to his arousal, stroking it slowly but firmly listening to the changes in Booth's breathing before releasinghis thick length and pushing Booth down on her sleeping bag, she moved-no slid on top of him. Her body was already sweaty, and it surprised her when Booth reclaimed her mouth, claiming her tongue with his and rolled her onto her side. She savoured the feeling of his bare chest against hers as she dropped her head lower for another exquisite kiss. His hand rubbing down her side, touching her belly and her thighs. Her hair was suddenly down. He stopped for a moment, fingers caressing her jaw.

"Bones?" Booth paused and looked at her; there was desire in his eyes, and love. The emotion radiating off him was intimidating, and irresistible. Temperance knew her own eyes reflected the same, she pulled him in closer. The unspoken between them could remain that way; they both already knew how they felt about each other.

She smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "Show me how to break the laws of physics," she whispered before their mouths met again. Booth lifted her upper leg over his hip bringing her into contact with his swollen erection once again. His choice of a lateral position surprised Brennan at first, but she didn't give too much thought to it as his fingers drifted downwards to explore, Booth almost half leaning over her. Running along her swollen clit, and dipping into her wet centre; testing her first with his skilled hands. First one finger, than two, moving gently but insistently within her; bringing her passion up to a burning point. She moved her hips gently to his motions, content to go with the pace that Booth set, wondering if they really could 'break the laws of physics.'

She might not have made much noise, but the way her head lulled back slightly gave Booth all the encouragement he needed to remove his hands and slowly thrust into her. Pressing in so slowly, so tenderly. Her breath caught in little gasps, and she heard him sigh distinctly as he slowly withdrew and thrust into her again. He might have breathed her name, but she convinced herself she was imagining it. The perfect heat building with each consecutive thrust. Her arms were firmly around him, their hips moving to their slow, sensuous rhythm that was slowly gaining in fervour. Their eyes locked as they breathed heavily through each thrust and movement of their hips. She didn't want to look away, and neither did he it seemed. Booth's fingers caressed her back as he moved, gliding against her sweaty skin.

She laughed slightly and smiled and he hit the all the right spots. His hand in the small of her back, keeping her close. As their paced quickened slightly, her gasps turned to moans. He leaned in to kiss her again, slow leisurely kisses that made it almost too much for her to bear. The pleasure from their mouths, and the place where they were joined heightened the rest of the nerves in her body, every touch from Booth bringing her closer to the edge.

Pleasure continued to rise until she climaxed and released the tension from her body, her head going back, Booth's lips claiming her neck as she vocalized in small pants as the aftershocks shook her slightly. Her orgasm tipped him over the edge, and he buried his head in her neck; thrusting madly through his orgasm. She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. Booth had been right; this was better that role play, better than any sex game she had ever played.

They lay there, silent and drenched in sweat for a few moments, and then Booth moved only enough to look back into her eyes. Keeping their bodies locked, and their sweaty limbs entangled on top of her sleeping bag.

"Wow..." he finally managed to say, and leaned forward for another kiss.

"Physics might be overrated." She responded with a half smile.

"Maybe," Booth was still breathing heavily.

"An additional experiment may be in order." Brennan whispered cuddling closer to Booth. She was beginning to remember how tired she was, and it seemed like Booth was too and before the rest of the camp realized that they were no longer cataloguing in the lab they were fast asleep.


End file.
